The Never Ending Tale Of Jaden Daniels
by JadenxChristopher
Summary: Jaden Daniels is in the 1900s. He is 17 and his tale is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jaden Christopher Daniels. I was born in the year of 1900. In the year of 1917 in London. My life put to a shocking surprise on 17, December 1917 for I was introduced to an internal life, I am all hoping you would like to hear my story. Let's start at the beginning shall we? I was walking with a beautiful young lady by the name of Izabelle, I was 17 years of age and so was she. We were talking and holding hands enjoying the evening. It was hot July, a couple of days before my 18th birthday, the lighting bugs were filling the air, the crickets chirping, the night was perfect. I had planned on marrying this young lady, for I had known her for quite sometime. As we were walking we passed a few buildings, I had one hand in my pocket messing with the ring box that I was planning on giving to my Izabelle. She was the most beautiful girl , she had blond hair as curly as they come, eyes as blue as the sky, and a smile that would stop you from breathing.

I glanced over at her and smiled. I stopped where we were, it was in front of a little shop on the outskirts of town. She asked me why we stopped, and I stepped in front of her and took her hands. I kissed her gently on her soft lips and then told her. "My darling Izabelle, I have loved you since the day I saw you. I have never wanted nothing more than for you and I to be together for the rest of our lives." She smiled as her eyes started to tear up. I wiped her eye and then got on my one knee as any gentleman would do, and pulled the ring out placing it on her finger. We were made for each other really. Our families had always been close, always together just about. My father and her father worked together. And our mothers were close as well. I knew that this would happen one day, Izabelle and I, I mean.

After months of preparation for our wedding it was time to do the real thing. It was a very formal wedding, but it was small. It was family and close friends only, it was at a fairly large church and everything was done in gold and white. I was at the end, at the altar waiting for my beloved Izabelle. The piano started playing the classic tune when a bride walks down the isle. I looked at her smiling, she looked absolutely stunning. She was in all white, a veil draping over her face and flowers in hand. They were magnolias, I will always remember those flowers. When Izabelle reached the altar, her mother took her flowers, and she stood in front of me. We took each other by the hands and looked each other in the eyes. She was pure stunning. The preacher began his serman as we waited to be wed. Finally it was time to speak our vows. I was going to say mine first. I smiled looking at her, she left me speechless at times. "Izabelle, my darling, my life and my soul, I have loved you since the day we met. I couldn't picture my life without you ever. You make my heart beat, and you are the reason I breathe. You are the reason I want to keep living. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and the only one I want to be with. I love you my sweet darling." I had finished saying what I needed to, and it was less than she needed, but we only had a certain amount of time to be here. Izabelle had a tear rolling down her cheek but she was smiling. She looked at me deeply, and opened her mouth letting her sweet voice take control. "Jaden, my love, and my one and only. You make me feel like I am the only person around when I am with you. You make me feel as if I am the only girl in the world. You make me have butterflies in my stomach." She said smiling and giggling. "... I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. For you are the one I have been waiting for my whole life." The preacher looked at us both, we knew that we were about to begin our lives together as a married couple. We were both filled with joy, and sheer happiness. "Do you Izabelle Marie Cunningham take Jaden Christopher Daniels to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" She smiled at me and nodded her head. "I do." she said ever so sweetly. He looked at me. "And do you Jaden Christopher Daniels take Izabelle Marie Cunningham to be your wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health and til death do you part?" I smiled my crooked smile. "I do." Izabelle smiled back at me. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs Daniels. You may kiss your bride." I smiled and lifted her veil gently and kissed her passionately yet tender at the same time. I picked her up carrying her out of the church doors with our families crying and cheering together. It was finally perfect, Izabelle and I would be together forever.

A few months or so went by after the wedding and Izabelle and I had tried for a child, we had success a time but sadly at birth the baby had passed. It devastated the both of us, so we didn't want to keep trying for a while. There was no use in hurting ourselves more than we were already. After a few months Izabelle had come down with something, she was coughing up blood, so I knew she had come down with TB. A few weeks passed by and my sweet Izabelle had gotten weaker and weaker. I didn't know how much longer I would want my sweet Izabelle to go through this. She wasn't herself, she was always telling everyone she was fine, when we all knew she was far from fine. She was dying and I didn't think I would be able to handle it, either did our families. We all knew she wasn't going to be here very long. And as we predicted, she had passed on. I was in a dark state of mind, I was thinking suicide, I couldn't bare going on with out my Izabelle. I had gone into a pub every night, drinking myself until I didn't know who I was or where I was. I passed out in allies, and took different women home every night thinking that they could give me a feeling where I would forget my Izabelle. I was wrong, I would just picture Izabelle every time.

It was late, a little around midnight, I went out of the house walking around town. I walked around the little pub I went to, I walked in and took my usual sit at the bar and ordered my usual drink, whiskey over ice. I sat there and drank it all, and ordered another which turned into about 3 more orders. I looked over noticing there was a man sitting in the far corner, he was just sitting there watching me, or at least that is what I thought he was had blonde hair, he was a bit paler than most and he looked as if he was he was built strong. He had a stong jawline that could cut glass if it were to happen. He didn't look ordinary at all. He almost looked as if he were dead I couldn't tell much with my vision blurred and such. I got up from the bar stool, stumbling and swaying side to side as I started walking towards the door. I pushed the door open and made my way stumbling down the allyway.

As I turned on a corner I noticed a man, he looked a little a familar, or I thought he my mind could have been playing tricks on me considering I was still drunk at this point.I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the man, I looked at him in a daze really and opened my mouth to begin to talk. "What the hell are you looking at? You want to pick a fight with me? WELL LET'S DO IT!" I raised my fists up and started swinging, I wasn't hitting anything but air. When all of a sudden everything was black.

I woke up with a deep pain in my throat something I had never felt before. I looked around and everything was looking different, it was much clearer, and I heard things a lot different. I could hear everything. I heard the leaves rustling in the wind, I could hear the moving of the water as it passed under a bridge near by. I stood up and held my hand against my head. I looked at my hands and they were whiter than anything I had ever seen. I looked my body up and down, I was more statue like, my veins were silver almost, not the blueish green they had been before. I put both of my hands in my hair and grabbed a hold of it, kind of in a panicked way and started spinning in a huge circle and let out a loud scream. When out of no where a blur came to me, and covered my mouth. "What is wrong with you? Can you not be quiet?" I looked at him and pushed his hand away from me. "YOU! What have you done to me?" The man just smiled and looked at me as if nothing was wrong. "Why, whatever do you mean chap? I have done nothing wrong." I looked at him furiously now. "I'm not what I was. I'm not human, everything I know is different. From my skin to my veins, even to my eyesight!"

The man just chuckled as if this were funny, I for one did not think it was. "You think I did this?" he said still laughing. "YES! I know you did this, you were following me last night, I saw you in that ally and then everything was black." He looked at me a little more serious now. "Yes, well, you smelled so... appetizing. I couldn't just let you get out of reach of me. I couldn't just kill you either." I looked at him confusingly. "Excuse me? I smelled appetizing? You couldn't let me die? What are you?" He smiled crookedly at me. "Well, I wouldn't say that it is just me we are talking about her, I believe you are now in this as well. You and I are vampires dear chap. My name is Stephan, and I am going to be your mentor until we can be sure you know how to get around on your own."

_Vampire_I thought. I heard stories of these creatures when I was younger, I never thought they were real. "_We__?_ Who is _we__?_"

"Our leader, Alexander has been informed I transformed you into one of us, we have been needing more of our kind, we are getting smaller and smaller because some newborns don't know how to control themselves and therefor end up with consequences. Now, you don't want those, that means you die. Now, let's get something for you to drink shall we? I know you must be hungry." he said and smiled a sly smile. I nodded at him and we went on our way.

As we walked down the side path of the street, I smelled something that made my mouth water. I blinked a few times trying to get the scent out of my head but that was no luck, the scent swam around in my head. Stephan just chuckled. "You're smelling blood young one." _Blood_I I reflected back on the tales of how these creatures, vampires, fed on the lives of innocent people. "You mean we are going to have to kill someone?" He shook his head. "See, you are not quite ready for that yet. No you, you are going to go to the butcher shop here." "What good is that. There is no.." I paused for a moment trying to get the word out of my mouth. "Blood there." Stephan turned and looked at me and smiled. "Well of course there is. That shop has raw meat which means there is still blood in it." I understood what he meant now at this point. I was going to end up eating raw meat, the thought of it disgusted me, animals were the only things that did such as eat raw meat. Was I an animal now?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New places, new faces.

So there we were in the butcher shop. Stephan looked around, there was no one in there so I didn't see the need to check the place out. But I suppose for safety he decided to. We went into the back room, there was a huge freezer, it was the size of a master bedroom. We walked in there, I was expecting to be cold, but shockingly, I wasn't. I felt realtivley normal.

The freezer was covered with animal meat hanging off of hooks from the ceiling. And there was even some on little shelves. Every piece I could smell. It was unbareable, and the burning in my throat was excruciating. I looked over at Stephan and he was walking towards me with something in his hand. He was also smirking a bit. He handed me this fairly large piece of raw meat. I took it in my hands lifting it up smelling it. It made me close my eyes for a moment, just embracing the smell of it. My mouth was watering now. I raised the meat up to my mouth taking a bite of it, and chewed it slowly. It was the most amazing thing I had ever tasted in my life, if you could even call this a life. Before I realized it I had eaten the whole chunk of meat. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood, and sticky from the meat. Stephan looked at me. "Just wipe them on your pants lad, it won't kill you." he said and chuckled. ".. Oh and wipe your mouth, you have some leftovers on it."

I wiped my hands on my pant leg, and wiped my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt. Stephan was walking towards the door. "Come along. We don't want to be late getting in." he said. I looked confused for a moment, what could we possibly be late for? I didn't say anything, yet. I walked behind him out the door of the shop and we were back on the streets of London.

We walked down the side of the concrete sidewalk, and I felt something like I had never felt before. It was like a sensation. I sped up a little closer to Stephan. "Um, Stephan?" I said. "Yes?" "Um, what is this sensation I am having? It feels as if something is rising in my gut." He was still waling in front of me. "It's the sense telling you the sun is about to rise. Which is why we can't be late getting to our hideout."

_Hideout_I thought. I have to hide myself now? I just walked with my head tilted down a bit. I was in a shock due to everything. "Ok, this would be a good time to explain to you your speed." "Speed?" "Yes, running. It's basic. Just run as if you had when you were a mundane. You will certainly be faster than you ever were that's for certain." he said and chuckled. I just laughed with no humor, just going along with his laughing. "So when I say let's go, we run. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Just stay behind me and you'll be fine. Let's go." And in an instant we were off. I was shocked at the speed I was going, I had never thought of anything in my life going this fast. I was following behind Stephan when he stopped, and I stopped as well.

We had reached a house in the foggy, dark night. It was sitting on a hill, there was a gate closing it off and it was in the middle of no where. I suppose that is why he called it a hideout. "Now, there are many others in here that are like you and I. They should welcome you in a mannerly way." Stephan said smiling. I smiled nervously and we made our way up to the door and went inside.

The inside of the house was nothing like the outside. It had lights, and it was brighter. It was like it had life to it. I suppose it was the only life that would ever happen for, well, vampires. I was greeted by a rather large man, height way that was. He was about six foot tall, and had muscles lager than my head, but they didn't buff out, but they flexed as he moved his arms and hands. He was pale, and had black hair as dark as the night sky, his eyes were as blue as the morning sky. To be frankly honest, I have seen everyone, but I yet to see myself. I was truley curious of my looks. "My name is Alexander. It is a pleasure to see you are here and not out wandering around looking for trouble new one." he said. His voice was deep, but it was warming as well. I spoke up. "The, pleasure is all mine I suppose. I'm Jaden Daniels." I said in a nervous tone. "Yes, I know. Stephan here has told me about you. He has been following you for quite sometime, you are a very dark person." I looked down realizing I knew what he was talking about. "Yes, well you would too if you lost your wife. She was the only thing that mattered to me in this world and she was taken away from me." I said in a flat and cold tone. "I see that. And I too have lost my love, but that is for another time." He said and smiled crookedly. I nodded.

I was staring at him and from behind him appeared a young girl. She reminded me of my Izabelle. She had blond hair, but it wasn't curly, it hung loosley and wavy. Her eyes were a bright blue, and when she walked it was like she was basically dancing. Her body was so rhythmic. She stunned me. Alexander looked at me. "This is Anna, she will show you where you will be staying." he said. She smiled and giggled from beside him. I just smiled and stuck my hand out. She grabbed it and I kissed the top of it like any gentlman. She giggled a bit and I smiled at her. "Well, let me show you to your room." she said. Her voice sounded of that of an angel, it was sweet and honey like.

We walked up a flight of stairs, but we obviously used our speed. I walked into this room, it was painted beige. It had a bed, and it had a record player, I looked at the record and it was a classical piano tune. I actually had liked this tune. I stood and looked around and then looked at the door. Anna was still standing there. I just smiled a small smile at her and she walked in and then sat on my bed. "You seem upset or something. Are you ok?"

I turned and looked at her. I chuckled with no humor at all. "No, I'm not. I am now stuck in my hell for the rest of eternity. I was ready to die. I didn't want to be dammned here forever. I didn't want to go day by day without my love. I didn't want to watch the my loved ones die. And now what? I won't be able to see them ever. I'm stuck in this body forever, eighteen years old. What good is that?"

She looked down and then looked at me. "You think that's anything? Imagine sitting there watching the one you loved being murdered. Imagine that if you said one word that your family would die. You think I wanted to live forever seeing that? Remembering that night?" she looked down and put her face into her palms.

I looked at her in a sympathetic way. "I- I apoplgize." I didn't know what else to say. She looked up at me and nodded. "He is much better off now. And so is the rest of my family. They passed shortly after that. It's just me now. Forever in this body."

I looked at her. "Just out of curiosity, how old are you?" She smiled at me. "Why, I'm eighteen. Well, really I am one hundred and five. But who's counting." she said laughing. "Wow. I don't mean to be rude but that's pretty old." She giggled. "Well I don't look it now do I?" I smiled at her. "You don't look a day over eighteen." she smiled. "Um curiosity kicking in again. Do you have a mirror anywhere?" She got up and walked me to another room. It was a bathroom of some sort. It had a mirror in it and I looked in it.

What I saw was nothing like I had expected. I was pale, stone, I looked like a statue of some sort. But I was beautiful, I didn't look like any human being. My hair was charcoal black, and my eyes as blue as the sky. I touched my face making sure I was looking at the same person I saw in the mirror.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?" I heard someone say, It was Anna. "Yeah. I suppose it is."

"You'll get use to it. Believe me." she said and smiled her sweet smile. "I'll take your word on it." I went back into my room and lounged on my bed. When I saw someone walk by. It was Stephan. "What are you doing there?" "I'm sleepy, don't you sleep in a bed for this?" he ran in my room. "No. Look under your bed, there is a passage way down there. That's where you slee. You wouldn't want to get caught by the sun. Now get under there before you fry." I did as I was told and I heard him mummbling under his breath as he walked out. I felt my eyes get heavy and everything went black. I had fallen asleep. It was one of the best thing that happened to me that night, the first was seeing Anna.

The next day, well night, came fairly quickly. I was awaken by a stomping noise of some sort. I lifted the little door that led to my sleeping area and got out. After I got up, I shook my hair a bit just trying to get it half decent. I walked out of my room and into the living area where everyone was gathered. "As you all know, we have a new addition to our household." Alexander said. I knew he was talking about me, I hated feeling like the center of attention. "So we are going to split the family into groups for hunting tonight." I saw alexander pointing directions to people, and where they would be grouped. I was actually grouped with Anna and two other younger looking people, they looked my age. "So Jaden, you're going to be hunting with us we'll show you all there is to know about getting the right meal." Anna said looking at the others as they laughed. I nodded. "Well alright then." I said. "Oh, let me tell you who we all are. You know me, And this is Roxie."

Roxie was short, well not short, but shorter than I was. She had red long hair that was wavy and hung loosley. She was slender, and lanky but she looked as if she would hurt anyone that messed with her. "Hello ma'am." I said. She giggled. "Please, you calling me ma'am? Really? Don't do it anymore." Roxie's voice was that of a normal teenage girl, cocky but yet gentle, I laughed at her comment. "Fine then Roxie." She smiled. "Better." she said. Then Anna started speaking again. "And this is Donnavan."

Donnavan, he was tall, and by tall, I mean taller than I was. He was built strong, but he was slender at the same time. He had short, brown hair with a little flip on the side. His structure to him looked as if he could snap you in half if he wanted to. "Hello Jaden." He said. His voice was warm, and strong. "Hello Donnovan." I said.

"Great, now you." Anna said turning towards me. "We've got to teach you how to hunt a human, otherwise you'll be eating out of that meat place forever. And to be honest, it smells, bad." she said giggling. I looked down. "Well yeah, but it's not like I knew what to do right after I was changed." I said flatly. "Well, that's not you're fault, so let's go shall we." Anna said looking at the group. We all nodded and left in a blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hunting.

So as we left the house we decided to go out to a little city on the outside of London. We finally reached to where we needed to be. Anna looked back at us and nodded to watch, and wait. She went up to a young man, he was lanky, and had blond hair. He was odd looking to me to be honest. Anna seemed to be reeling him into some sort of trick. "What is she doing?" I asked quietly. Roxie looked over at me. "She's glamouring him. Something you'll learn to do." "Oh." was all I said. I noticed Anna look over towards us, her eyes looked like they were trying to send a message or something like that for us. "Follow me." Roxie said. Donnovan and I followed behind her. We ended up near a dark alley, and when I say dark, I mean it was completley black, but we could see. Anna had the man against the wall, she looked like she was whispering in his ear and then I heard a click sound. She was biting his neck now. She looked over at us, fangs exposed, and motioned a finger for me to come to her. She layed the man down on the ground and kneeled beside him and I did the same. "Now just take a big breath of air and open your mouth." I did as she said. As I took in that breath of air I felt something in my mouth, it was my fangs. "Now, bite into his shoulder and suck on it as if you were drinking out of a glass or a straw." I did, the blood was warm in my mouth and it tasted sweet. I felt it go down my throat and it stopped the burning I had there.

As I continued sucking the blood out of the man's shoulder I couldn't help but think "Was this what happened with me when Stephan fed upon me? I drank the man dry and looked around noticing Anna, Donnovan and Roxie smiling at me. I stood up and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and smiled an evil grin. I was actually wanting more blood. "I want more." I said in a slow speed voice. I was bloodthirsty. "Well then, let's go get some more then. This time, all of us get a little something." I heard Roxie say. We looked at each other and Anna smiled and nodded and we were off in a blur again.

We went in the deep city side of London to a little pub where there was a lot of people there. As we entered the pub the scents of all the humans were in the air. But one scent in particular caught my attention. I followed the scent until I reached the bar, there I saw a young lady. She looked about 20 or so. Her scent was so sweet smelling. I took a seat beside her and ordered a drink, I wondered if it would taste any different than it had when I was mortal. The bartender gave me my drink and I took a sip, and to my surprise it tasted like dirt. I sat my glass aside and glanced over at the woman next to me. I smiled at her. "Hello ma'am." I said in a honey like tone. "Why hello sir." she said giggling. "How are you on this fine evening?" "I'm doing much better now that I've seen you." she said. I just chuckled at her. "I'm Jaden. Jaden Daniels. And you are?" "I'm Clara. Clara Samuels." "Why that name is almost as beautiful as you are." I said in a teasing tone and winked at her. "Why, you are too kind Mr. Daniels." she said.

I heard someone call my name and it sounded as if they were right beside me. It sounded like Donnovan, I looked over and he wasn't there and then looked over my shoulder seeing the rest of the group standing by the door with their meals. "What do you say we get out of here?" She smiled and nodded at me. We walked out the door behind the others. "Do you know these people?" she asked. "Yes, we are all close friends, they know the best places around London." I said looking straight ahead. I heard Donnovan's voice again, this time it was saying to go in the next alley. I did as he said, well as I heard him say. As we turned to the alley Clara looked at me as if I were crazy. I turned and looked at her in the eyes. "Follow me." I said in an irresistible tone. I had learned about the glamour technique. I pulled her closer to me and then pushed her against the wall kissing down her neck. I could feel her pulse on my lips, it was beating fast. I noticed my fangs were exposed. I looked up at her and looked her in the eyes. "Now. You're not going to like what is about to happen, but you won't feel much. You're not going to move or make a sound. You'll be so still and so quiet. Do you understand." She nodded. "Good." I bent my face down to her neck and bit into it. I felt her flinch a bit from the piercing in her neck. I drank her until there was no blood left in her body. I let go of her and watched as her limp body fell to the ground. I felt someone touch my shoulder, it was Donnovan. "Good job lad. Not bad for a newborn." I chuckled at him. "Why thank you Donnovan." He smiled. "No problem." I felt that feeling that I had the night before, the one in my stomach. Sun rise would be coming soon. "The sun will be up soon. Let's get rid of these things shall we." Donnovan said.

I was thinking to myself how we were going to dispose of the bodies, Donnovan and I were picking them up so the girls wouldn't have to. We both picked up two of the bodies, and they surprisingly weren't heavy. "Put them in this." Donnovan said indicating the dumpster. I did as told, I tossed them in the dumpster about the same time Donnovan did. "Won't people notice the bodies in here Donnovan?" I said looking concerned. He laughed at me, his laugh echoed as he laughed, and he pulled out some matches. "No one is going to notice them." he said as he lit a match then tossed it on the dumpster. The dumpster was up in flames, and I stood there watching it. "Well come on let's go. I don't want to catch on fire." I heard Roxie say. Donnovan and the others were walking away. I couldn't take my eyes off of the dumpster, letting my head hang down. I felt someone come up and touch my shoulder, I looked over it and saw Anna. "I know that you're upset about this, but you have to survive too Jaden. And it's not as if she cared what you were doing, she didn't even move." Anna said as sweetly as she could. "It's because I told her not to. Is- is this how it will be everytime?" I asked soflty. She sighed and looked at me."Yes, but you'll get use to it. Then it will seem normal to you." I sighed. "Well, let's go. We don't want to get fried." I said and we rushed out in a blur.

We reached the house and I went upstairs to my little room. I was about to crawl into my little space when I felt as if someone was at my door. "You know, for a newborn you did a great job tonight." I recognized that voice, it was Anna. She always seemed to be near me. I smiled and then looked up at her. "Thank you. You weren't too bad yourself." I said in a jokingly way. She smiled and giggled. "It's pretty normal for me. See you later." she said and walked off smiling. I smiled then crawled into my space and drifted off to sleep.

_That night I had a dream of Izabelle and I. We were dressed in our finest clothes and were walking down a little sidewalk, holding hands and being close to each other. I started leading her down an alley way that looked similar as the one to the one where we drained our meals tonight. I pushed her up against the wall, holding her at either side of her waist and kissing her all over. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and I continued doing what I was doing. The next thing I knew my fangs were exposed and I bit into her neck drinking her dry._

I woke up instantly, breathing heavily. I put my hands over my face and laid there for a few moments. I tried getting that image out of my head, that was probably the worst thing that I could imagine, feeding on Izabelle. After a few moments of laying there, I finally drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing there, in the middle of an alley way with a corpse, now dead, lifeless, and limp in my hands. Their body now drained of blood. I had an evil look in my eyes, and an evil feeling taking over me, like I couldn't control myself, like I wasn't myself. I took in a deep breath of air through my nose, sensing anymore scents I could. I smelled something, it was as sweet as honey to me. I dropped the limp body and strolled out of the alley way slowly and wiped the blood that was in the corners of my mouth on the sleeve of my leather jacket, that I had gotten from a mundane a few hours ago when I fed upon him, he was actually appetizing, and his jacket fit me perfectly.

I walked down the streets of London, following the scent that was playing in the air. As I got closer and closer to the scent my mouth watered like I hadn't fed in years, I was guessing, this was a part of the "newborn" process. I walked forever it seemed like, and that's when the scent hit me, like a punch to the stomach. I stopped in my tracks, sensing it behind me. A dark, sinister smirk came across my lips, my eyes I'm sure blacker than the midnight sky now. I felt my fangs exposing themselves and turned on my heels and looked, I seen what I had been looking for, it was an elderly lady, she looked homeless. She was wearing a black hooded robe, and a pair of slip on flats, torn to pieces just about. I felt sorry for her, no one deserved that. As I took in another wiff of air, the scent swam around in my head like sharks in a pool of bloody water. I walked silently over to the elderly lady, being quiet, like most vampires, we were just about silent with almost everything. I walked up behind her, placing my hand over her mouth, curving my arm to make a perfect fit. She gasped through my hand and breathed heavily, she was scared beyond her witts. I closed my eyes for a moment, and thought. "_You have to feed Jaden… it's a part of our lives."_ I opened my eyes back up as the scent hit me again. I took her down an alley way, where I usually took most of my meals, and held my finger over her lips and whisperd a "sh". I looked her in the eyes, working on my glamouring skills, "You're going to be quiet when I let my figer fall from your lips. understand?" I watched as she nodded, I removed my finger from her mouth and kept my eyes locked on hers. "Now you're not going to feel a thing, it will be quick and easy." I said in a soft tone and watched her nod, she looked so zoned out it was unreal. I leaned my head closer to her neck, inbetween her shoulder and neck, at the vain popping out of her neck. I sunk my fangs into it, hearing the breaking of the skin, and feeling the warm liquid run down my throat, it soothed the burn that was there. I drank from her neck, sucking it almost dry. I then moved my lips down to her wrist, and bit into it, I sucked the rest of the remaining liquid that was in her body and set her down slowly against the wall.

I made her sit where her body was up and her neck leaned to the side for a moment. I looked around, seeing the dumpster I needed, I checked my new jacket pocket for the matches I needed to dispose of the evidence. I honestly thought I did the best thing for that elderly woman, she was slowly sying anyways, I could taste it in her blood. Terburclosis I believe, she was going to die slow and painfully, I just helped get it over quickly. I picked out my box of matches and looked at them. I pulled the little slot out and pulled out the match that was in there and then slid the slot back in. I stuck it in my mouth and then walked over picking the lady up and set her in the dumpster and then took my match out of my mouth. I slid it across the brick wall and tossed it on the body and watched it burst into a flame.

After the flame burned out a bit, I walked out of the alley and walked around the streets. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets, I looked down at my white, now dark red stained, from the blood, shirt and sighed. I walked across a park ground and sat in front of a little pond and burried my head into my hands and shook my head, I really was a monster. A true, cold blooded killer. I felt something coming down my face, I wiped m face and saw blood, it was coming from my eyes, were these tears? I continued wiping under them with the back of my hands and figured out, that's exactly what it was. _Vampires cry blood?_ I thought to myself. I shook my head and moved closer to the water, I cupped some of it in my hands and washed my face from the blood. I didn't want the others to see me this way.

I looked up at the sky, it was almost daylight. I got up and ran full speed to the hideout, and went to my little space. I laid in there and thought about everything I had done tonight, why was I so evil, then all of a sudden crying blood? Why did I care so much, vampires weren't supposed to care about killing people, that's how they survived. I found myself laying there all through the daylight, when we were supposed to be sleeping. By the time I did feel like sleeping, it was nightfall, and yet again, I was starving.


	5. Chapter 5

After months staying in that house, and many people coming every chance they could, I decided it was time for me to go out and be on my own. I learned many things from my maker, and the people that were in the house with me. Anna and I drifted apart, after her and Donnovan found they loved each other. Roxie, the only other person I talked to had vanished into thin air, almost like a ghost of some type. I was alone, not literally, but physically, I had no one there for me.

I had announced my leaving a few weeks ago, and the day had come. It was around midnight, I had all my belongings in a suitcase, yes, one measly suitcase. I fled from the hideout, and tried finding somewhere to stay. There was an old abanndoned home there. It was in alright shape, but it could be better. I had decided this would be the place I wold call _My Hideout_.

I entered the home, and looked around, I found a candle sitting there, almost gone, but I could light it and get a flicker from it with the pack of matches I had in my trouser pockets. I picked the pack of matches, swiping it across the back of the box, getting a flame to it. I put it against the wick of the candle and walked around the place trying to find somewhere to call a room. I failed at it, for now, until I could get everything I needed to be done, I would stay hidden away in the closet.

I walked out of the home, and walked my way into the city, finding someone I could feast upon. That's when it hit me. If a human lived there, and I casted her through Glamour, and told her she could keep her life if she listened to me, she could possibly help me through a lot. I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead and chuckled. _You idiot, you should have thought of this first._ I thought to myself. I continued strolling down the avenues of London Town and caught a glance at something. I walked silently, trying to follow the scent. It wasn't human, that was for sure. I felt my fangs becoming exposed and a growl building up in my chest.

I walked a little further, catching up with this figure and looked closely at it. I took a wiff of air, _Vampire_. That is what it was. I felt anger come into me, I didn't know why, or how this happened, but I ran at full speed and took the vampire to the ground. Growling over the body, I noticed it was a woman. I got up and dusted myself off looking at her on the ground. "Who are you?" I said through my teeth. I watched as she stood up. "I'm Maria Diavolo. From the Diavolo Kingdom." I heard her say. _Diavolo Kingdom? There are no other Kingdoms._ I thought. I squinted my eyes at her. "You shouldn't be in these parts of towns. There are more vampires here than you know." I said with a huff. "Why are you here anyways?" I said letting my accent flow through my words. "Shouldn't you have people being brought to you if you're so high and mighty?" I said and crossed my arms over my chest studying the woman. She was about 5'7 in height, petite, and slender. She had chocolate brown hair, and eyes bright as the blue sky. She had on a leather outfit, red corset, black leather pants, and heels that went up to her thigh, with a leather jacket to top the look off. I heard her laughing. "What is so damn funny?" I said with a growl coming between my words. "Do you honestly think we have people brought to us?" she said. She had an accent as well. Italian, her accent played through her words. Every word, the accent made it worth listening to. "We have no food brought to us, we ourselves have to go out and find it on our own." she said with a smirk on her face.

I walked closer to her. "But it's a kingdom. You should." I said, letting my words flow a little simpler, not so tense. She laughed again. I shook my head in confusion. "The queen is the only one who gets her feast brought to her, we others, like myself, have to hunt and fend for ourselves, or sit and suffer without food and die slowly." she said with a firm tone of voice. "By the way sir, I never caught your name. What is it?" she said with a gentle smile upon her face. "Jaden Daniels." I said short and simple. "I'm in no kingdom, if that is what you are wondering." "Oh no, actually, I just wanted a name. You should do something about that atitude of yours, it isn't helping your reputation as a vampire." she said with a wink.

I glared at her for a moment. "I don't need a dammed reputation. I'm vampire, that's it." I said through my teeth. "What are you some happy go lucky sadistic person, who goes around loving to feast on people?" I said coldly. I watched as she turned and faced me. She had a look in her eye that said she didn't like that fact what so ever. "Yes, that's what I am, some sadistic demon that loves to kill people." she said in a soft tone of voice. I looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm sorry." I said softly._I shouldn't be so rude to her _I think. But I know nothing about her except her name and she's from a kingdom I don't even know about. "Please, I didn't mean to be rude in any shape or manner. I'm new to this. I'm defending for myself for the first time." I said softly, more like a mumble. She giggled, I heard that. I looked up at her with a laugh. "It's alright, it's understandable, we all have to at one point in time." she said sweetly. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful in everyway there was. "I was actually looking for something to eat myself… Maybe we'll run into each other some time soon." I said and nodded. "I'll actually be around here for a week or so, guard errands." she said with a laugh. "Oh so you will be around, I see." I said with a smirk on my face, as I watched her nod. "Well maybe we can meet up tomorrow night. When the two of us aren't so vicious." I said and smiled. "That sounds great to me." she said with a grin on her face. I nod to her and run off to go hunting.

After my hunt, I had about three humans. They were dying anyways, why not hurry up and end it. I ran back to my home, sensing the sun about to rise at any time there was. I walked in the doors, and walked into my "Bedroom" and slid the door as I laid on my back, getting comfortable. The las thing that went through my mind before I shut my eyes, was _Maria._


End file.
